wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
The Reversal of Souls
The Reversal of Souls There is another world, across from one over. Where Skywings breath ice and Seawings dive into sandy dunes. Where villains are heroes. Now, the militaristic and deadly Rainwings and Nightwings threaten the tribal balance as they begin to pour in from the northern Rain Kingdom. What's a mere dragonet to do? Scarlet has always pondered that question. A Mudwing's Guide to Dragons Sandwings Appearance: Dark violet, almost black. Bright white eyes. Very slender and whip-like tail. Long white tongue. Abilities: Whip tail, can hold breath for a very long time, breathe ice. Habitat: The icy cold waters of the Sandwing Kingdom. King Smolder Mudwings Appearance: Slender body with pressed-in nose, thin, light scales. Mostly indigo-blue in colour, with purple underscales. Abilities: Can breathe ice (if cold enough), go long periods without water, blend into the sky and although they are weak, they are very smart and quick. Habitat: The dry chasms and savannahs of the Mudwing Kingdom. King Peat Skywing Appearance: Light blues and greens, tiny wings. Long thick serpentine bodies. Abilities: Not good fighters or fliers. Only known weapon is powerful ice-breath. Habitat: Secluded ice caverns in the Skywing Kingdom. King Vermillion Seawing Appearance: Gold, oranges and reds, long pointy talons, thick scales along neck and dark spots all over body. Abilities: Dive into sand, can breath very effectively (can hold breath under sand, can even create pockets to breathe in the sand), thin tail like a whip. Habitat: The vast undergrounds of the deserts of the Seawing Kingdom. King Gill, Queen Coral has been captured by the Rainwings Icewing Appearance: Dark green like trees or black like coal. Thin, long slicing claws. Fiery orange tongue, white eyes and thick tail. Abilities: Can withstand high temperatures and see in the dark, exhale a hot magma breath. Habitat: The molten volcanos and caverns of the Icewing Kingdom. King Hailstorm Rainwing Appearance: Dull shades of grey and dull brown. Stiff and heavy tails. They have jagged ruffles of spikes behind their ears. Abilities: Healing salvia, stiff tail used for clubbing enemies to death, scales blend into rocks. Habitat: The ashen barren wastelands of the Rainwing Kingdom, ruined by years of pollution and war. King Jambu Nightwing Appearance: Light yellow or white scales, wings full of silver spots, like blinding suns in the sky. Abilities: Can breathe ice, disappear into bright light or the sky, see the past of an object by touching it. Habitat: The beautiful and eerie forests of the Nightwing Kingdom. King ??? Chapter 1 The five cursed, born on the darkest night, The five cursed, to end the Rainwing fight, The egg of royalty and gold, Wings of sand shall come to you, Winter egg, cold in ice, The shining light found in the night, A wing of rain will come to fight Only they shall kill the queen For they are not what they so seem The five accursed, one destined to die As the Rainwing queen shall spread her lies Scarlet's pale blue claws scratched against Whirlpool's sails. " What's that for?" He snorted, his golden scales puffing out with anger. "A visitor's coming, entertain them." Scarlet said, tearing the Seawing dragonet's blanket off of him. Whirlpool looked almost as if he were about to attack for a second, but then his scales went flat against his body. He sluggishly stretched out and did a clumsy walk toward the entrance of the tiny cave they lived in. Such was the conditions you must live in while there was an angry queen with a bounty on your head simply for when you were born. Whirlpool smiled as the familiar face of Ruby stared down at him, her bright blue maw carrying a deer in it. " Dinner." She said, her tail lashing. "The things I do for you dragonets." Ruby cleaned her talons in the underground pond, waking each of the dragonets from their make-shift tents. Morrowseer, Grandeur and Blaze all awoke with Ruby angrily tapping their shoulder. Blaze happily dashed over to the meal. Scarlet let out a silent hiss. How does that dragonet wake up so happy and excited? Blaze was sickeningly happy. It made Scarlet want to barf. Morrowseer was much more reserved, yet oddly serene for this early in the morning. His white spines prickled at the site of the meal, yet each step still seemed precise and strong, maybe even a little bit threatening. His bright eyes looked down at the deer. "Thank you. I hope you will keep bring us fine foods." He said. Scarlet thought he was alright, nothing special really. Well, unless he is mad. But that was something Scarlet didn't want to get into, not even thinking about it made it better. Grandeur was the last. She was prideful, but unlike Blaze, not vain. She carried this sense of regality in her, even as she head-bumped Morrowseer's shoulder. Scarlet smirked. Morrowseer obviously didn't share her love, apparent by his disinterested and bland glance. Grandeur hissed, her dirt-coloured, rock-texture tail pounding off a section of the deer. For such a regal dragon, she sure was...as much as Scarlet would never say it to Grandeurs face, as lovely and regal as a mud puddle. Grandeur's maw latched onto the haunch she tore off, devouring it whole. Gross. Scarlet took her own fair share, and Ruby flew off once she saw the dragonets heading back to the pond. Slightly neglectful of the all-mighty war-ending dragonets, wasn't she? Scarlet stretched out her tiny wings, buzzing them as if they could get her off the ground. "Still trying to fly?" Said Grandeur. " You do realize that your wings aren't strong or big enough to even lift you a foot of the ground." Scarlet snorted a tiny jet of ice. She clambered onto the opening in front of the cavern, a tiny gap between the chasms and the caverns. She would give anything to be away from these dumb dragonets. Why couldn't Ruby, her mother, just take her somewhere else? The expansive world looked deadly, but Scarlet was sure she could take it. A howling sound began in the night, scaring Scarlet back into the cavern. Soon.. Thought Scarlet. Morrowseer gave her a look. It was almost as if he knew. Chapter 2 Scarlet just barely got into bed when she heard a rumbling noise. Her ears jutted up, her eyes flashing open. Her movements were swift as she darted up, out of bed. The noise almost sounded like grumbling, which would make sense if Ruby was here. But she wasn't, not at this hour. The room was dark, and Scarlet spread her tiny wings to keep her balance across the rocky ridges of the cavern. She heard the noise turn to a brushing sort, and caught a glimpse of something white. Scarlet's wings flared open when she saw who it was. "Morrowseer!" She hissed, seeing the white Nightwing slip through a rocky crevice. His body, slim and small, fit through every crack. " Go away." Morrowseer growled, his talons pushing against the break in the huge rock Ruby used to cover the cavern. His purple eyes darted from the pond to the rock. "What are you planning?" Say Scarlet, making her way down, grumbling uncomfortably as the rocks scraped her scales. "I'd figure you'd come. Hmmph, I'm practically giving you a head-start here." Said Morrowseer. Scarlet snorted, her breath cold, and leaned in. Morrowseer's shoulders bunched up. "Ok, ok, I planned to escape and keep you locked in." He said. With one kick, the pond's river flow created an exit to the cavern. Morrowseer smiled as he slid down. Scarlet gave a little smile and followed him down. "Now that's more thrilling." She said, expanding her wings as she fell into an open chasm. The entrance to the chasm was almost a tear like a tear in the sky, holes dotting the chasm. There was no way anybody could pick out their one measly hole of these thousands that dotted the chasm. They learned about it in their scrolls. "The Howling Chasms" or the mouth of Pyrrhia. Morrowseer froze the tiny river, leaving only some pools of water below the entrance. Scarlet shivered as she looked up. She shivered with excitement. The night sky was beautiful, beautiful white stars glowing on a luxurious backdrop. "Wow." She said. Morrowseer grinned, letting his wings unfold to full size. They were almost a mirror image, albeit with the colours inverted. " I've snuck out a few times.." He said, pointing to a few other puddles. Scarlet look up and felt something yearning her wings to flap. "But you've never flown?" Said Scarlet, standing on her hind legs to get a better look around. Scarlet knew Morrowseer was secretive, but would never do something so... rebellious as to escape the cavern. Or maybe that's just what he wanted Ruby to think. After all, this new world was awe-inspiring. Dusty plants hung off the chasm edges. They were a far cry from the pond algae. These were real, big plants. The three moons rotated slowly in the skies. "Well... no." Said Morrowseer, flapping his wings. He struggled to get even a centimeter off the ground, wobbling. Scarlet straightened his tail. She gave a little chuckle. "Then you're about to learn." She said, licking her lips as she took off with her tiny wings. Chapter 3 "Nice try, but next time, try not to hit the rocks." Said Scarlet, looking at Morrowseer, his back bruised the jagged brown rocks. The sun was beginning to peak out from the chasm's rocks. "We better get inside, don't want to get caught." Morrowseer groaned. "Ok, ok." He hissed, getting back up. "How can you be better than me at flying!? Your wings are so puny." "Your muscles are puny." Laughed Scarlet. If there was one thing that she was, it was strong. If females could become Kings, she would definitely be a King. Her icy blue wings beat with vigor as she took off, her wings buzzing to keep her aloft. By the morning, they were there as if nothing had happened. Blaze, of course, became quickly disinterested in talking to Morrowseer as soon as she saw the blood on his back. She couldn't stand "such disgusting things". Whirlpool gave a suspicious look, but quickly went back to sticking his face in scrolls. But today, as they waited for their breakfast, it was not the bright blue Skywing that came, but instead, a menacing white Nightwing. He towered over the dragonets, he was probably even bigger than Ruby herself. His wings were a shimmering cream, splattered with menacing dots of black, like tiny beady eyes on his wings. "This is it?!" He rumbled, Ruby shyly following him. "Your Nightwing is far too weak, he will have to be put on a better diet, your Sandwing is the least threatening dragon I've ever seen, and what is THAT?!" He roared, pointing at Whirlpool. "Y-you said an egg of royalty and gold, Starflight!" Snapped Ruby, her tail lashing. Whirlpool had frozen still, his eyes pinned on the giant white beast in front of him. His dark spots began to glow with a frightened black light. "He is not royalty. Do you not see the signs, the patterns? This is not a pattern of Seawing royalty. Have you not read ANY of the scrolls I sent you?!" Said Starflight. He creased his temples with his talons. "I knew I shouldn't have trusted a wimpy Skywing to such a job. The barbarians in my own tribe are bad enough, but Skywings. Your kind are lazy, Ruby, and so are you as it would seem." "Calm down, Starflight! I can assure you I found this egg in the royal hatchery! He was born to a lord, a lord has lots of gold, right?" She said, pointing to the patterns on Whirlpool's wings. Whirlpool lowered his head and started to cry and whine. Obviously to get the giant dragon in front of him to give mercy. Whirlpool was a master of deceit. "Still not royalty." He growled, letting out a huff. "I would kill and dissect him if I could, but the King said not to. Peaceful even when the Rainwings are killing us left and right. Pathetic, but one more reason why you should stop screwing up our plan!' "Hey! Don't say that about him! He's the nicest dragon I know! " Yelped Blaze, lifting her whip tail. Scarlet hissed. Always a dull one, that Blaze, doesn't even know that Whirlpool's "tears" are faked. Scarlet didn't even know that Whirlpool could feel anything but fear. "Maybe I actually like the boy a bit. He gets you to actually look threatening for once." Morrowseer flicked Whirlpool away with his tail, and Whirlpool let out a moaning cry, dramatically flaring his wings. Blaze started to attack, and Scarlet could see a tiny grin creeping up Whirlpool's face. "So, tiny Sandwing, you wish to fight me?" Chapter 4 A thin whip cracked through the air, before bouncing off of Starflight's scales, barely leaving a mark. "No fair! You're all big and have tough scales!" Said Blaze, cracking her whip-like tail again. Starflight grabbed her tail before she could swing again, and picked her off her feet. "Pitiful. You are like an idiotic child, swinging weapons you have no idea how to use." Starflight poked the sensitive spot on her tail, watching her let out a yelp of pain. Scarlet could stand it no more. Blaze was too weak and dumb to pick on, it wasn't fair. "Hey, slime-scales, why don't you pick on a dragon who can fight back!?" Said Scarlet, breathing a chilling stream of ice at Starflight. He barely dodged the sudden burst, the ice gracing his cheek, leaving a trail of ice from his maw to just before his eye. Although he let out a soft mutter of surprise, he soon countered with an ice breath of his own. Scarlet rolled out of the way, when she heard a noise like a drum smashing into the ground. When she looked up, she saw the face of a rock-brown dragon. Grandeur. "A true warrior never resorts to such tactics, Starflight. Let me show you some PROPER combat!" Grandeur, for as small in comparsion to Starflight she was, packed a enormous punch. Her club hit Starflight's leg, causing him to fall over. Starflight struggled to get back up, searching for his glasses which had fallen off. Grandeur hesitated, and moved back. Scarlet moved in, ice in breath, but felt herself buffeted by Grandeur's wing, pulling her away from killing him. "Warrior, ugh, I'm no warrior. But if you were, you would have killed me while I was down, just like the rest of your tribe would have. Ah well, at least two of you will serve well enough, that blue definitely has the fire in her." Said Starflight, pointing to Scarlet and Grandeur. He found his glasses and put them on his snout. "You don't need your glasses to see, do you?" Said Morrowseer, aware that Starflight must have seen Scarlet's attempted kill. "See, no. But read, yes. Reading old scrolls is a pastime of mine, helps uh, with my past-sensing abilities. Ah, who am I kidding, I just like to discover, unlike my tribe. They cling to their past so tightly nothing ever changes, even as the world around us has. You understand, young Nightwing, this is the dawn of a new era." Said Starflight with a slight glimmer in his eyes. "Yes, I understand so well! I want to see what the world has to offer, to discover everything new and interesting, and I want to protect my friends no matter what it takes. I'm sorry I was so cowardly just a moment ago, I just didn't know what to do back there." The giant ivory dragon smiled, before looking up to a nervous Ruby, whose coat was a washed-out and pale blue. She was almost trembling in her steps. "I like this one. B-but still, I'm watching you Ruby." Said Starflight. His hiss echoed outwards as he flew away. Scarlet let out a nervous laugh, her voice rough and disjointed. A tear streamed down her scaly cheek, onto her dirty claws. She didn't want to be here anymore. She just couldn't take it. Disregarding the sour look Morrowseer gave her once she started to laugh, she bolted. Onto the rocks, past the deep falls, over the edges. Whirlpool followed with a careful precision to his flight, and Morrowseer with a hasty fear. Ruby trailed behind with a motherly concern, something unusual for the harsh mistress. They all paused as Scarlet did, near the frozen blockage. There was a moment of silence. And with a cry of fear and madness, Scarlet dove her horns into the ice. It shattered into a thousand pieces, and Scarlet flew out into the night, her small wings flapping with a frantic beat. Morrowseer followed, expanding his great wings to reveal a color like the cosmos, but where one was another and another was one. The roars of Ruby could be heard behind him, as the first wing beat of Whirlpool joined Morrowseer into the night. However, Morrowseer had his eyes set on the bright blue spot in the sky, the serpent flying into the stars and tried to remember their lessons. He followed her, jumping into the night. And he fell. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Content (RimeTheIcewing) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete)